


RyuuSou Week 2020 (short drabbles)

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: DUSK TiLL DAWN (AU), Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Risky, RyuuSou Week 2020, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: Mini-fics and drabbles written for the RyuuSou Week 2020 !Day 1: Risky / Canon divergentDay 2: Maybe / And there was only one bedDay 3: Love / NSFWDay 4: Game / Time skipDay 6: Beginning / AU (DUSK TiLL DAWN AU)
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: RyuuSou Week 2020





	1. Day 1 : Risky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were "Risky" and "canon divergent". Went for "Risky".

**Day 1: Risky**

Sitting on his bed and propped on cushions, Sougo was looking at his phone with intensity. For now, the only thing that it was displaying was the time - 23:15. When it changed to 23:16, Sougo had a small sigh and a spike of worry.

Ryuunosuke was away for three weeks to shoot a drama, and the low chances Sougo had to begin with to meet with his boyfriend were reduced to nothing for the time being. They did promise each other to video chat whenever they could, but both of them had really packed schedules and even these were rare - much too rare for Sougo's taste. However, the young man wouldn't dare to be pushy and bother his tired boyfriend when he needed rest. ...But what if Ryuunosuke was tired of him anyway?

As Sougo was letting his mind wander and the clock hit 23:21, a notification icon suddenly appeared on the screen. Straightening his back, Sougo immediately swiped his phone open and typed his password at the speed of light. This time, the notification was indeed from the man occupying his thoughts and Sougo read the message with anxiety. 

"Sougo-kun! I came back to my hotel room, but the wifi seems to be down... I tried to call you but the connection keeps dying... Only text messages are going through, I'm so sorry..."

Relief flooded his heart, and he typed his answer as fast as possible. He was still not as fast as Tamaki or Nagi when it came to this, but he had gotten better in these last few days.

"Good evening, Tsunashi-san! Good work today! I hope you're not too tired. Don't worry about it, it's fine."

As the message was being sent, Sougo suddenly worried it sounded too uncaring. Maybe a little bit more honesty wouldn't be a bad thing. Before a reply came in or he could change his mind, Sougo quickly sent another one. 

"But it would be a lie to say I'm not a little bit disappointed not to be able to see you. I miss you very much."

Biting his lip with anxiety, Sougo waited for an answer. Whenever he was in the same room as Ryuunosuke, everything always felt so right and perfect. But the longer they were apart, the stronger the worry. Their relationship was only a few months old, so it still often felt like a dream to Sougo - a dream he did not deserve.

The reply finally came in. 

"I miss you too, Sougo-kun!! So much!!"

"Wait"

"Let me try something..."

Suddenly a photo appeared. It was a selfie, the framing a bit funky and the focus on the bedside table and not the face, but even blurry the smile of his boyfriend was overwhelming - and contagious. A tender smile appeared on Sougo’s lips.

“Did you get it?”

“I did!! Thank you, Tsunashi-san. You’re wonderful as always.”

“Where is mine now?”

Did he mean a photo ? Sougo felt uneasy for a little while. They were especially careful not to take many photos together or even simply have photos of each other on their phones in case these fell into the wrong hands. The only reason they agreed to date was that they would do anything in their power to never hurt their respective groups. The pleasure of owning photos was not worth the risk of a scandal.

“Sougo-kun, I want to see you too!! Just for tonight?”

Sougo wasn’t weak to lots of things, but he was terribly weak to his boyfriend.

“OK. Let’s delete everything tomorrow morning. But for tonight, let’s be... Risky.”

Sougo quickly snapped a selfie of himself lying in bed. He didn’t intend to make it anything special, but the fact he was lying down with his hair spread on the pillow and the light was dim made it turn out somehow very sexy. Tamaki wasn’t wrong at all when he said that Sougo was sexier with clothes on. Sougo just didn’t realize his power. Ryuunosuke, however, did. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the picture.

_Does Sougo-kun want to take this kind of photos…?_

Opening his shirt completely, Ryuunosuke tried to take a sexy pose. It wasn’t especially hard when you’ve been marketed as the ero-ero-beast of TRIGGER for years now. A few hundreds of kilometers away, Sougo eventually received a message with three pictures attached and forgot to breathe for a few very long seconds. The photos were even blurrier than the previous one, but there was no hiding the shining golden eyes and sexy look. Sougo felt himself burning up. How long did it take to go from Tokyo to Fukuoka already? He was feeling ready to do it on foot.

Since he was, at the moment, wearing a t-shirt, Sougo couldn’t just open it… But there were other means to show some skin. Remembering a shoot he saw a while ago, he decided to give it a try. Now lying down completely, Sougo brought the rim of his t-shirt between his teeth and tried to take his selfie from a wide angle. His cheeks were a very deep shade of red, but it only added to the sexiness of the final outcome.

When Ryuunosuke’s answer photos came back, Sougo was still lying down, holding his phone above his head to check it. But when the photos eventually loaded, Sougo completely froze and his phone came crashing on his face.

“Ouch!!!”

Sougo was still holding his nose in pain when the door of his room brutally opened.

“Sou-chan?! You okay ?!?!”

“Ta… Tamaki-kun?! What are you doing here?! Why didn’t you knock---”

“I heard you scream!! There’s no time to knock!!! Is... is it a g-ghost…?”

“What?? No! I just… I dropped my phone on my face...”

But Tamaki was already next to his bed and picking up the phone that was now on the floor. He froze when he saw the pictures the screen was still on. Sougo suddenly panicked.

“Tamaki-kun!! Don’t look!! Give it back!!”

But it was too late. Tamaki’s eyebrows were frowned with concern.

“Sou-chan… is that Ryuu-aniki…?”

“I-it’s….”

“Is he naked?!”

Sougo’s pleading was now less panicked and much colder and darker.

“Tamaki-kun. Give me my phone back.”

Quickly, Tamaki’s arm extended and the phone was returned. Still stroking his nose, Sougo had a sigh.

“Please forget what you saw.”

“But, Sou-chan…”

“Tamaki-kun. Don’t say it please.”

“But…”

“Please?”

“But these pictures… you barely see anything on them…”

Tamaki was right. On the four pictures attached, one of them showed mostly Ryuunosuke’s hair, one the bedside, and the remaining two let you see someone wasn’t wearing a single cloth anymore but they were so blurry it was hard to even identify said person. 

“I know, Tamaki-kun. I know.”

Sougo’s voice was strained by the frustration he was feeling. He was dating the sexiest man on Earth, but also probably the one that took the worst photos ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main idea was to exploit Ryuu being terrible at taking pictures' skill lol  
> Please press F to pay respect to Sougo's missed chance (thankfully he still has the real deal the rest of the time)  
> Thanks to Dami for correcting this at 0:30 so I could post somehow in time xDDD you the best dear <3


	2. Day 2: And they was only one bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were "Maybe" or "And there was only one bed". Went with the second one.  
> They're not dating yet.

**Day 2: Maybe / And there was only one bed**

_ What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? _

Sougo always took pride in his professionalism and his logical and sound way of approaching any issue. However, at the moment his brain was fried and there was nothing else looping in his mind.

_ What the hell????? _

He was staring at a king-size bed. A big and huge-king size bed. A very single king-size bed. Was there another one hidden somewhere…? Sougo had yet another look at the room. Sadly it wasn’t that big. There was a desk with a chair, a closet, two bedside tables… and one bed.  _ One  _ bed. And he wasn’t alone in the room.

“Sougo-kun, what is i…. Oh, there’s only one bed!”

Ryuunosuke just entered the room as well and Sougo screamed internally. It was already bad he had to share a room alone with  _ Tsunashi-san _ because Tamaki was sick with the flu, where. was. the. second. bed?!

“Don’t-worry-Tsunashi-san-I’ll-fix-this-immediately!”

Having spoken quickly in a robot voice, Sougo went straight to the reception of the hotel.

“Excuse me, I think there has been a mistake… I’m in room 105, and there is only one bed… we were supposed to be three persons, how is this possible?”

“Room 105… The booking was made by the Okazaki Agency, right?”

“Exactly.”

“We were called earlier this afternoon and told instead of the three persons planned there would be only two, so we changed your room. However, this is indeed a mistake, it was supposed to be two single beds… I am so sorry... Give me a second, I’ll see how I can fix this."

Sougo nodded and waited patiently. Re:vale had decided to organize a “holiday weekend” for all of them, and thought it would be fun to book the rooms according to the shuffle units they did two years before. This was making Sougo nervous, but since Tamaki would be there and Tamaki was good at making things less awkward… Maybe it could have been ok. Maybe. Except Tamaki caught the flu this week and was stuck at home while Sougo ended up having to share a room with TRIGGER MEMBER TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE also known as his secret crush of the past year and the man haunting his dreams, so this was not ok  _ at all _ .

“Mr. Ousaka? I’m really extremely sorry, but we don’t have any other rooms available to change it….”

“Ah, it’s fine if you give us two single rooms instead of one double room then.”

The truth was, Sougo would even like it better this way.

“No, what I mean is that the hotel is full… we don’t have a single other room available, no matter the type…”

“No even the luxury suite? I don’t mind taking the suite.”

He didn’t care about the price.

“No, we’re really fully booked… and apparently we don’t have any spare bed either... I am so, so deeply sorry, Mr. Ousaka. We’ll refund you the room completely, of course.”

Sougo could barely hear the rest of his explanation as he was trying to work out other solutions. Would anyone be willing to exchange rooms with him? But why should he impose on anyone sleeping in the same bed as someone else… and the others were looking forward to spending the night with their old shuffle units, it wouldn’t be fair to prevent them from that… Was there another hotel he could go to in the area? Didn’t Re:vale said their location was really remote and there was no other hotel in close proximity---

“Sougo-kun?”

Startled by the gentle voice, Sougo realized he was still in the hallway, lost in his thoughts.

“Sougo-kun, are you okay? You weren’t coming back so I went to check if you were ok.”

“Ah, Tsunashi-san… I am so sorry, the hotel is full, they cannot change the room… But I’ll find a solution, do not worry!!”

Ryuunosuke didn’t seem very worried, though. It was okay, thought Sougo. He was after all worried enough for two.

“Sougo-kun, it’s fine. The bed is huge, we can both sleep in it.”

“...what?”

“It’s very late already, don’t stay in the hallway, you’re going to catch a cold. Let’s go back to the room.”

A very emotionally distraught Sougo was gently brought back to their room and its single bed. All he could do was to apologize like he was the one who had mistakenly booked the wrong room.

“Tsunashi-san, I am sorry this happened. Don’t worry, I’ll sleep in the bathtub!”

“There is no bathtub, it’s only a shower…”

Ah.

“Well then, I’ll sleep on the floor!!”

“What?! No! Listen, the bed is huge, this really isn’t a problem… or is it?”

Sougo’s brain screamed “IT IS”, but the young man managed to keep a relatively straight face.

“No, it’s just… I can’t sleep in the same bed as you, Tsunashi-san. I wouldn’t dare!”

Ryuunosuke seemed very sad at these words and Sougo’s heart flinched like it just took a direct hit.

“Very well, then. If sleeping in the same bed as me is such an issue for you, then I’ll be the one to sleep on the floor. Sougo-kun, please use the bed.”

“What? I…. no… Tsunashi-san, I’d never let you sleep on the floor!!”

“Then you have to sleep in that bed with me. Or I’ll sleep on the floor. And if you insist, then we’ll both sleep on the floor.”

Sougo felt cornered. There was really no escaping this, right? Very well, then. He’d say yes, and would wait for Ryuunosuke to be asleep to get off the bed and settle himself on the floor. Or just, leave the room. Yes, this was an even better plan. He’d leave as soon as Ryuunosuke was asleep. He just needed to get his stuff ready beforehand.

“Okay. Let’s both use the bed, then. Please go take your shower first, I’ll follow after.”

Ryuunosuke was beaming and Sougo felt his heart soften at the sight. It didn’t, however, prevent him from heading to the door as Ryuunosuke was in the bathroom. But to his surprise, he found the door locked and no key lying around anywhere. Did he misplace his key somewhere…? He wasn’t done looking for it when Ryuunosuke came back in his pajamas and droplets of water dripping down his hair.

“Sougo-kun, are you looking for something?”

“Ah, I’m…. I was….”

“If it’s the keys of the room, I have both with me.”

Sougo was rendered speechless. Ryuunosuke blushed as he sheepishly explained himself.

“Tamaki-kun texted me earlier asking how things were going, and when I explained him the situation he told me you would surely try to leave the room at some point, either before or during the night. So I locked it, and I kept the keys with me.”

That was it. Once he was back at the dorm, Tamaki was a dead man.

“Sougo-kun, please. I don’t want you to sleep outside or on the floor. We’ll be fine. Please?”

Ryuunosuke was facing him with his unstyled wet hair and a pleading look, and Sougo felt himself melting. He sighed. Back to his first plan, then. However, once showered, in pajamas and in bed, Sougo’s plans met another unexpected failure.

“I’ll wait for you to fall asleep before sleeping myself. You would surely get out of bed otherwise, right?”

Exhaustion washed over Sougo. He had been worrying non-stop all day and even more all evening, and it was truly exhausting. It seemed there was no escaping his fate. The light turned off, back to back and both facing in a different direction, a long night started.

After an hour or two, neither of them were sleeping yet. Ryuunosuke because he had to keep an eye on Sougo, and Sougo because it was just impossible for him. The silence eventually was broken by a discreet sigh, coming from Ryuunosuke.

“Sougo-kun… You’re not sleeping yet, are you?”

“... No… Tsunashi-san, I’m so sorry…”

Another discreet sigh.

“It’s okay. I’m just sad you never seem to be able to relax when you’re with me. Do you…. Do you dislike spending time with me, Sougo-kun?”

It seemed the dead of the night and being in the dark was the best time to finally ask that one question Ryuunosuke had been mulling over for months now. A shocked gasp answered him first.

“No, of course not! I… Tsunashi-san, I enjoy spending time with you very much! It’s… it’s always a pleasure and there is always so much to learn from a member of TRIGGER!”

Sougo could hear Tamaki’s voice in his head scolding him for being dishonest. His young partner had realized the feelings Sougo held for Ryuunosuke well before he realized them himself, after all.

“I see… a member of TRIGGER, uh? Is that… is that how you see me? Even after all this time?”

Sougo’s heart tightened painfully. Ryuunosuke’s voice sounded painful and hurt, and it was his doing. Was protecting his feelings worth hurting one of the people he cared for the most? No. It wasn’t. Sougo closed his eyes. Not that he was seeing anything in the dark, but it gave him more strength.

“No… of course not.” His voice was softer and he finally spoke from his heart. “I see you as Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. And also… a dear friend.”

Sougo’s heart was beating so fast now. He heard the sheets rustle, and Ryuunosuke’s weight moving on the mattress. When his friend spoke the voice was much closer than before. He must have turned his body to face him.

“Really?! A friend?! Sougo-kun, I’m so happy to hear you say it!”

Ryuunosuke’s happiness was contagious, and Sougo felt himself smiling as well. For some reason, for the first time in hours, Sougo’s body relaxed a bit and some of the tension he had accumulated left. Maybe it was just exhaustion. Maybe it was something else.

_ The truth is that I love you more than a friend. _

Another movement on the mattress, and this time Ryuunosuke’s voice was much closer. Barely a few centimeters away from his ear and barely more than a whisper.

“Really?”

Really what? Did he… Sougo immediately tensed again. Did he speak out loud? That couldn’t be it, could it?

“More than a friend?”

Oh no. He really did. Sougo’s reflex was to get out of the bed. To go where, he didn’t know. But anywhere other than this stupid single bed would do. Maybe to go lock himself in the bathroom so he could cut his stomach open there. But before he could, a strong arm embraced him from behind and squeezed him against the soft fabric of a pajama.

“Don’t go, please…”

For a little while, they stayed like this in silence. Before Ryuunosuke broke it again.

“Me too… me too, Sougo-kun. I like you more than a friend.”

A small flame of hope suddenly ignited into Sougo’s heart and he started breathing again. He didn’t even realize he had stopped. Slowly, Sougo turned his body so he would stop showing him his back. The two golden eyes now facing him were shining brightly, some light from the street outside reflecting into them. Without a word, Sougo got closer and until their noses were touching. Gathering his courage, Sougo was about to speak when the two soft lips in front of him sealed his mouth tenderly.

That night, neither of them got much sleep after all, but the few hours they did spend sleeping into the arms of each other were enough to fuel them for at least the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (maybe he won’t kill Tamaki after all)  
> OK I’m very sorry this got much cheesier than it was supposed to /sweats  
> I didn’t plan for them to confess, it just went in that direction on its own.


	3. Day 3: Love / NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were "Love" and "NSFW". Which one did I go for? I'll let you find out!  
> (ok there isn't much surprise there but let me act like there is w)

Sougo just arrived in the living room running, holding his phone like it was about to explode. Nagi and Tamaki, currently watching anime on TV, and Yamato drinking beer sitting in front of them, gave him a confused look.

“Sougo, what’s wrong? You look like you’re holding a bomb.”

Tamaki had a small shiver at these words.

“Nagicchi, don’t mention holding a bomb, please… nah, Sou-chan looks like I just did something really bad and he doesn’t know how to apologize for me… or something… but I didn’t do anything, did I…?”

Yamato snorted.

“Nah, Sou looks like he just got what he’s always dreamed of but doesn't know how to react anymore.”

Mitsuki eventually came out of the kitchen to have a better look at Sougo and a darker look for his friends.

“Can you please stop making a pop quiz out of Sougo’s reaction? Sougo, is something wrong?”

The young man seemed a bit lost and confused.

“I… I just got an text message from Tsunashi-san…”

“Ohh, your  _ boyfriend _ ? How is it been going for your two lovebirds?”

Sougo flinched at these words. They haven’t been dating for very long yet, and he still had a hard time believing they were. Of course, the rest of his groupmates enjoyed reminding him they were anytime they could - as long as it was in private.

“F-fine… Tsunashi-san just told me he was off tomorrow afternoon as well…”

“Is that the case for you as well, Sou? That’s great, you’re gonna be able to spend some time together at least! Anything in mind?”

“Well, that’s the thing… Tsunashi-san just suggested I come over to his place to “Netflix and chill”.....”

Yamato immediately spat the mouthful of beer he was about to drink before coughing violently. He continued in a croaked voice as soon as he could.

“So soon?!?! Man, onii-san is really jealous of you two…”

“I-I know! This was a surprise for me too! I’m not sure how to react...”

“But isn’t that nice Sou-chan! You were pretty tired today, at least you’ll be able to rest a bit and with Ryuu-aniki! Man, I’d love to watch TV all day as well...”

Nagi immediately jumped on the opportunity.

“Listen Tamaki, next time you have some time off you can come with me to do a “Cocona marathon and chill” afternoon!!!”

“Isn’t that already what we did the last several times, Nagicchi…?”

Mitsuki could control himself anymore and just burst into laughter.

“Tamaki, Nagi… that’s not it…”

“What?”

The two minors of the group gave him a confused look. Yamato was also holding his belly while laughing, and Sougo had an embarrassed look.

“But Mikki, I know about “Netflix and chill”! My friends talked to me about it in school before! That’s when you just bing-watch stuff on the couch with a blanket and lots of food!!”

“No, Tama… that’s another way to ask someone to come over for se---”

“To have some adult time.”

Sougo cut him quickly and shot him a dark look, but Tamaki didn’t get it.

“Adult time? Like, drinking alcohol and stuff?”

Nagi, however, did.

“No, Tamaki! I think what Yamato and Sougo mean is the dirty kind of adult stuff.”

“Dirt--... ah! Like what’s after the k-kisses and all?! Yama-san, you pervert!!”

“Hey, I’m not the one that’s been asked over to do perverted stuff! That’s Sou!”

Having heard enough, Tamaki left for his room blushing and Nagi quietly followed after him after Mitsuki gave him a look. The three adults now alone sat on the couches.

“Sougo, what are you gonna do?”

“I’m not sure, Mitsuki-san… I mean, I’m really happy about it but…”

“But? What’s the matter? You don’t want to?”

“No! Of course I do want to---... ah!”

Mitsuki and Yamato started laughing again at how vehemently Sougo refuted the possibility.

“Then it’s fine, isn’t it? Just go for it Sou. And enjoy.”

“Yeah, for once I think the old man is right. You think too much, Sougo.”

And that’s how the next day Sougo ended up in front of Ryuunosuke’s door, his body thoroughly scrubbed - every inch at least five times - and with three different packs of condoms and two different kinds of lube in his bag. His heart was beating so fast when he rang on the door, the nervousness - and anticipation - consuming him.

Ryuunosuke opened with a big smile and invited him inside. Once the door was safely closed and locked, and Sougo had taken off his hat, glasses and mask, at last Ryuunosuke tenderly took him into his arms and kissed him softly. Sougo’s worries dissipated like snow under the sun into the warm embrace. His fingers tangled into the soft brown hair and he opened his mouth, this time taking the lead to invite Ryuunosuke inside. Surprised but happy, his boyfriend obliged, and that new kiss left them both breathless for a short while.

“Wow, Sougo-kun, that was… well, that was very good.”

It was so cute to watch his boyfriend blushing after a kiss when he was the one that invited him over to have sex. Sougo’s heart just overflowed with love for him.

“If you’d follow me, I installed everything already!”

Installed everything? Sougo’s heart started racing a bit more. What did he prepare? Sougo didn’t expect him to get anything special ready for their first time. But as Ryuunosuke led him to the living room and proudly showed him his set up, Sougo was rendered speechless.

On the couch were multiple cushions and fluffy blankets, and on the table in front of them were different kinds of drinks from the sparkling to the still kind, as well as an assortment of snacks including Sougo’s favorite extra spicy potato chips and dark-chilli rice-crackers.

“Tsunashi-san, that’s….”

“I hope I didn’t get it wrong! Tamaki-kun talked to me about the chips and Mitsuki-kun about the rice crackers. But if you don’t like them, I have other stuff! I also baked some cookies I… ah! Don’t worry Sougo-kun, I made them not too sweet! and I have salted-pop-corn as well. As for the show, I have the perfect suggestion: I heard a new horror series started two days ago so I assumed you wouldn’t have had time to watch it ye---... Sougo-kun, are you ok?”

Sougo couldn’t stop laughing. He had been so wrong. And yet. There was no disappointment to be felt because his boyfriend was so pure and adorable, he truly was the best and Sougo was truly blessed to have him.

“I’m fine, Tsunashi-san. Don’t worry. This is perfect. This is really, really perfect.”

As they sat on the couch and Sougo snuggled next to him, Ryuunosuke’s strong arm resting on his shoulder, he let out a satisfied sigh. This truly was perfect. Turning away from the TV, Sougo looked at the serious face next to him.

“Tsunashi-san…”

Ryuunosuke turned his eyes to Sougo and a smile bloomed on his face instantly.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Words escaped him, but they felt too right to be kept inside.

“I love you too, Sougo-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to write that ever since I’ve learned that “Netflix and chill” didn’t mean just chilling in front of Netflix (yes I’m that kind as well).  
> Ok there was really no surprise which prompt I went for but. Pardon my sense of humor.


	4. Day 4 : Timeskip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were "Game" and "Time skip", went for the last one.  
> That one was written late (I'm really tired) and it's not beta'd or corrected so sorry for the typos and weird stuff.  
> Also I really wanted to write something feelsy but apparently it's out of my reach /sigh so you'll just have the usual, I'm sorry.

**Day 4: Time skip**

“Taaaa-kuuuun….”

The voice was slurred, and the breath was reeking of alcohol. Tamaki had a sigh when he realized what was coming.

“Sou-chan, you drank too much again…. You swore you wouldn’t this time!”

“But it’s fiiiine, ‘m not drunk at all!!”

“Yeah, right….”

Some things would just never change, would they?

“Taaa-kun, look!!”

And so Tamaki looked. It’s not like he had a choice : Sougo was currently holding his head into the direction he wanted him to look at. In said direction was Ryuunosuke, currently just as drunk as Sougo was, laughing at something Gaku said.

“Yes, that’s Ryuu-aniki, Sou-chan.”

“Isn’t he…. Wonderful?”

“Well, it’s Ryuu-aniki. So yeah, he’s pretty awesome.”

“Isn’t he ?!?!?! Taa-kun, I have a secret…”

Tamaki was still annoyed at the fact his friend was so drunk - again. Couldn’t just they party without everyone getting drunk, just once? But he forced himself to soften a bit.

“And what would that be, Sou-chan?”

Sougo motioned him to get closer with a hand gesture, so Tamaki obliged. Cupping his hands around Tamaki’s left ear, Sougo whispered into it.

“I think I love him.”

“Oh, r’lly Sou-chan?”  
Tamaki rolled his eyes.

“Yesss…. Say, Taa-kun. Do you think…. Do you think there could be a chance that Tsunashi-san would ever l-love me b-back ?”

Sougo’s eyes were shinning so brightly as he looked at Tamaki. Surprised by the intensity of that look, Tamaki dropped his annoyed attitude.

“Sou-chan, are you… crying?”

There was nothing on his cheeks but these eyes were not shining only because of the light around them.

“It’s just… Taa-kun, I love him so much….”

Now he really was about to cry for good and Tamaki panicked a little.

“Sou-chan, don’t cry. Don’t worry, I’m fairly sure Ryuu-aniki loves you too.”

“Really??? How??? Did he tell you…?”

Tamaki had a small smile. Crisis averted - for now at least.

“Hm, s’mthing like that.”

Sougo immediately straightened up.

“‘m gonna tell Riku-kun too.”

“Sure. You go tell him, Sou-chan. ‘m sure he’ll be happy to know.”

***

A few meters away from them, Ryuunosuke was in no better state. Half slumped on Gaku’s arm, he was looking intensely at Sougo from the other side of the room.

“He’s so smart, Gaku.... there is nothing he doesn’t know… and when he talks about music, he’s so passionate, that makes him so adorable… and he’s just so kind!!! How can someone be so s-smart, interesting, cute, and nice…. I don’t get it… I mean, you and Tenn totally are too!!! But Sougo-kun is different…”

Gaku was listening to him while occasionally patting him on the hand. For once he only moderately drank and thus still had his head clear enough to know there was no stopping his friend once he started talking about Sougo. After a few minutes of listing every single one of Sougo’s qualities, Ryuunosuke had a big sigh. Followed by a silence. And eventually a question.

“Gaku… do you think I should… ask him out..? Wouldn’t he turn me down…?”

“Ousaka?”

“Yes…”

“Would Ousaka turn you down?!”

“Y-yes…”

“Are you seriou---.... Of course you are. I didn’t think you were that drunk, Ryuu. Well, no. I don’t think Ousaka would turn you down if you asked him out, don’t worry. You’re much too good of a guy for that.”

“Gaku…! You’re such a nice friend, I love you!!”

Tackled on the ground by this friend, Gaku started laughing.  
“And I love you too Ryuu, you big idiot.”

***

Half an hour later, Tamaki and Gaku were both helping their friends fit into a taxi. It wasn’t an easy task, since Sougo was almost asleep and Ryuunosuke was swaying a lot and talking exclusively in Okinawan. Once done, Tamaki had a worried look.

“Gakkun, ‘m not sure it’s safe to leave them on their own…”

“You’re probably right.... I’ll ride with them to make sure they make it home.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I can always use the guest room afterwards if it’s too late anyway. I’ll just text Tenn to warn him not to worry - but since it wouldn’t be the first time, I don’t think he would anyway.”

“Thanks, Gakkun! I told Aya I wouldn’t be too late tonight and it’s already past midnight… don't wanna make it worse…”

“You go home safely too, Yotsuba.”

Nodding, Tamaki had a last look for Sougo and Ryuunosuke, now both sleeping on the shoulder of the other at the back of the taxi, fingers tangled between them.

“Still. Can’t believe these two idiots were drunk enough to forget they’ve been married for two years now…”


	5. Day 6 : Beginning / AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped Day 5 : Confession by using my old ryuusou "Confessions" fic that you can find here https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082460/chapters/47563846

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6's prompts are "Beginning" and "AU", and I used both.
> 
> This is actually the beginning of DUSK TiLL DAWN ryuusou & tamaio fic I started to write (and it fitted both prompts, so!)  
> If you don't know DUSK TiLL DAWN: it's the zombies apocalypse official AU of IDOLiSH7. In there Iori (Io) and Sougo (Soumas) are both students and childhood friends. IDO.L is a military like organization that fight zombies (called gyazards there) in which Tamaki (Tamathony), Mitsuki (Mick) and Nagi (Nagistopher - a captain) work. TRIGGER doesn't actually appears in it, but my HC for now it that they're a special unit called TRIGG.ER that specialize in complicated (and dangerous) missions.
> 
> This isn't beta'd and corrected either because I don't wanna bother Dami, so sorry for the weird stuff and typos.

**Day 6: Beginning / AU**

To enter or exit the HQ of the IDO.L base, you had one main entrance. It was set up in an ancient hall, big enough so it could gather teams of 15 or 20 at least without anything issues. Its main door was impressive, a reminder of the huge vaults you’d find in banks before the Catastrophe. Whenever it opened or closed Soumas always was in awe, even after the fifteenth time. Sometimes, when he had nothing else to do, he’d come there just in hope to see it in action and would watch the teams going in or out of the base with envious eyes. There was nothing more Soumas wanted than to go back out there to fight gyazards… or at least see them closer, and learn more about them. They were so fascinating! But Nagistopher told him he needed much more training before that.

Except there wasn't always people available to train him. Soumas already bothered Mick and Tamathony a lot but they were sadly very busy most of the time, and sometimes the base was just too short on hands to appoint someone else only to train him. So in his free time, Soumas also explored the buildings a lot. He pretty much knew every single corner of the base by heart now - but his favorite place was this there. The entrance. Somehow it also held the promise of amazing things.

Looking at his watch, Soumas noticed it was soon time for Tamathony to come back and couldn’t refrain his enthusiasm at that thought. Tamathony was just _so cool_. Soumas loved how confident he was when he was fighting or talking about whatever he was knowledgeable in - usually either gyazards or his helicopter. The young excited student felt a lot of gratitude toward him for saving him and Io a couple of months earlier, and since he wanted to repay Tamathony by being useful to him he followed him everywhere in hope a chance would arise. That was also always good opportunities to get know more about the IDO.L base and his work, as well as the wonderful gyazards, of course.

Just as he finished checking the time, Soumas heard the huge door opening. His head immediately turned into the direction of the sound and even before anyone came out from said door, he started talking. He couldn’t help it - whenever he was excited, he just _had_ to ramble about something. But to his surprise, it’s not Tamathony that appeared.

The first one to enter was a young man, that would have looked almost normal if it hadn't been for his deadly serious face and the blood smudge on his right cheek. When he took off his helmet it freed his pink hair, softening a bit his look but not by much. His eyes were too cold for that. Only when a second man with grey hair followed inside and high-fived him did a smile eventually grace his lips and it made him look much more friendly.

“Good job today, Soba.”

“Same to you, Ace. That was some pretty awesome kills you did today.”

“Eh. It’s nothing compared to that last one Beast pulled, right ?”

“Haha, thanks guys, but really it was nothing….”

And then Soumas’ breath caught in his throat and his flow of words died out on its own. The last member of their team stepped in, passing his fingers through his deep brown hair and making some of the dust collected there falling. His shoulders were large, and the top he was wearing under his protection gear was so close to his skin because of the sweat that you could see the muscles of his back rolling as he took some layers off. For a very long minute it’s like Soumas was seeing in slow motion, and he wasn’t able to utter a single word. Not until the golden eyes fell on him and the man gave Soumas a smile from afar.

“.... so….. so cool……”

Soumas’ voice was croaked and barely more than a whisper, but he had been slayed by the entrance of these three men - especially the last one. As he watched their backs becoming smaller and smaller, his heart was just beating faster and faster. He just couldn’t forget the last man and his devastating smile. How could someone exude so much sexiness and kindness at the exact same time? It felt impossible. He needed to tell Io _immediately_ about what he just witnessed. Soumas couldn’t understand exactly what had just happened, but he still felt it was the beginning of something new, very new, for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and then Soumas completely forgot Tamathony. Press f for respect! No, more seriously, Tamathony doesn't mind at all. The thing is, Soumas was feeling respect, gratitude and admiration for Tamathony so he obsessed over him, but he didn't "love" him. However right now he just fell in love at first sight :D)
> 
> And with that, RyuuSou Week 2020 is over. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
